Kremkroc Industries Inc.
Kremkroc Industries Inc. is a industrial plant on the forehead of Donkey Kong Island. It is the fifth world in Donkey Kong Country and seventh world in Donkey Kong Country Returns with the name Factory. Appearance This industrial is built on the Donkey Kong Island during the Kremling invasion. During its operation, was completely polluted, dead plants, contaminated pond and green sky above the factory because of the pollution produced by industrial chimneys. When the Kremlings were expelled from the island, this factory was disabled for years and vegetation is seen growing in the warehouses and buildings as a result of its abandonment for a long period of time. For some reason, there is a secret space rocket on factory, what the Kremlings planned on doing to it is unknown. History Prior to the events of the game series, Kremkroc Industries Inc. have construction begun for King K. Rool's orders when same made his right-hand Klump and half the Kremling Krew army to Donkey Kong Island for observe its resources."About Oil Drum Alley: Welcome to the wastelands. This area of the islans, once lush and overgrown with island greenery, has bee stripped of all its natural beauty. Instead, smog clouds the air and there is a general lack of greenery. King K. Rool and his factories are to be held responsible for polluting the place. The levels of toxicity are high, so don't spend more time than you have to in this slimy area there are many Items hidden in the factories." - Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 88 After construction, several mines were excavated all over island where are connected in industrial zones."About Trick Track Trek: Back to the scaffolding. The burned-out mines seem to be located all over the island. This time around, you'll ride on a moving plataform that follows a certain path though the stage. Along the way, prepare to assauled by Neckys, Mini-Neckys, Gnawtys and other cavernous baddies." - Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 92 During the events of the first game, Donkey Kong and Diddy continue to follow the more bananas trail coming that factory. Klump and his army patrolled own industrial base for attack DK and Diddy Kong, traps everywhere, passing for coal elevators, swimming in polluted pond, facing obstacles in mine cart and exploring factory with electrical problems. After that Dumb Drum is destroyed, the Kremling Krew go away from island. In Donkey Kong Country Returns, this industry is active again when Tiki Tong is planed to create the army of Tikis with Banana Hoard, he sends Accordion Tiki to use the main factory slaving Colonel Pluck. But the duo disabled again when Accordion Tiki (inside in Pluck) is defeated. In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, is revealed the factory's main generator. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country'' *Oil Drum Alley *Trick Track Trek *Elevator Antics *Poison Pond *Mine Cart Madness *Blackout Basement *Boss Dumb Drum ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' *'7-1:' Foggy Fumes *'7-2:' Slammin' Steel *'7-3:' Handy Hazards *'7-4:' Gear Getaway *'7-5:' Cog Jog *'7-6:' Switcheroo *'7-7:' Music Madness *'7-R:' Lift-off Launch *'7-K:' Treacherous Track *'7-B:' Feather Fiend Trivia *It's possible that the mines from Monkey Mines and Chimp Caverns are connected this industry. References Category:Locations in Donkey Kong Country Category:Worlds in Donkey Kong Country Category:Locations in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Locations of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze